leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fantina/Games/Quotes/DPPt
Hearthome City :"Oh, I'm so sorry! Please excuse me. Are you entering a ? Tehehe... Enjoy yourself, please! Incidentally, Fantina, the Hearthome Gym Leader, also happens to be a Contest expert. And you may ask yourself, how do I know this? Well, I am Fantina! You may challenge me, but not yet! You must become much stronger. Then, you may challenge me!" Contest Hall :"Yes? I beg your pardon? Ah, , Contests you are here for? I hope very much you enjoy them. Incidentally, Fantina, the Gym Leader of Hearthome, is also a Contestant. She is, how do you say, ! Fantina being myself, of course! Mmm, let me see... You also seem to be strong. , so it shall be. I wait for you at the Gym!" Hearthome Gym Before battle :"Ohohoho!! Finally, you have arrived! Since I came to this country, always I try to learn new things. They hold Contests in this city? I say to myself, , I will excel. That is why I dress this way. ! Also, I study Pokémon very much. I have come to be Gym Leader. And, uh, so it shall be that you challenge me. But I shall win. That is what a Gym Leader does, ?" After the opponent sends out their last Pokémon :"Oh, heavens. What is this? Is this my final Pokémon?" When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"Never give up, never surrender!" Upon being defeated :"You are so fantastically strong. I know now why I have lost." After being defeated :"I am dumbfounded! So very, very strong! You, your Pokémon, so strong! Your power is admirable! I shall honor it with this Gym Badge!" :"That Badge will let you use the hidden move / outside of battle. Also, you can make use of this Technical Machine. That is what I think." :"That TM65... It contains . A very startling move it is. Its hits turn critical often!" If talked to again :"Five /Three Gym Badges... But you must not forget this. There are many other s. Strong Trainers, too. There are many more in Sinnoh. Have patience! You must become stronger, one at a time." Villa :"Oh, ! This is where you practice dancing, ?" :"Whenever and wherever, dance, dance, dance! If you dance all the time, the dancing at the Contests, they become challenges no longer." :"Ooh la la! This is very nice! It is often that I come to the Resort Area also. It is because the Ribbon Syndicate, it is here. Therefore, I will visit your Villa often also!" :"Ooh la la! I have an inspiration! The combination of moves for a Contest, it has come to me in a flash! Very well We shall meet at the Contest Hall, yes?" :"You! Have you met ? She of the Battle Arcade? That woman! The way she dances! Especially the way she wiggles! Ooh la la! I love her style!" Battleground 'Scenario 1' Before battle :"Finally, you have arrived! So, you shall challenge me. And I shall win. You will be startled by how much stronger I have become!" ::Yes: "Ohohoho!!" ::No: "You... You disappoint me. It is very sad. But, realize, you have not beaten me if you refuse." ::If talked to again after the player answered "No": "This time, you shall challenge me, yes? But I shall win. You will be startled by how much stronger I have become!" When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"Never give up, never surrender!" Upon being defeated :"You are so fantastically strong. I know why I have lost." After being defeated :"You are an amazing person! ! I am delighted--for now I have a purpose! My purpose, it is to defeat you! It is a gift from you to me!" 'Scenario 2' Before battle :"Oh? It is you? Are you not taking part in Contests? Since you are involving yourself in Contest, you should challenge me." ::Yes: "Pokémon battles, they are fun, always without fail. Why, you ask? Because, in those moments, we are at our most serious." ::No: "No? Well, that is OK, also. Just seeing your face, it has made me happy." ::If talked to again after the player answered "No": "Yes, what is it? I accept your challenge if you give it!" When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"It is too difficult, but... Never give up, never surrender!" Upon being defeated :"You are so fantastically strong. I know why I have lost." After being defeated :"I wish to battle as if I were dancing."